Fate of the Hearts
by Arcami
Summary: I never suspected to die so young and be reborn into a new world. Now I have to live or die by the deadly ninja that inhabit this world. I really hope that its the former. Sorry, for the bad summary. Rated M for Language, violence, and just in case.
1. Rebirth

Hello World This is my very first Fanfic on this site so please try not to flame it. I don't have a beta to check this so please be careful of grammar problems. So, if you are a beta reader please PM me if you are interested. I will accept criticism and reviews so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto only the plot and the OC.

* * *

Truth be told, I never expected to die at such an early age. I thought I would grow up, have a family, and die old and happy with my wife. That was all I had dreamed of when I was growing up and never in a million years did I expect to die. Though I kind of knew that it would happen to me sooner or later but, I never thought that it would happen so soon. I guess I should explain what happened.

It was just like any other day in my life, especially since it was a boring, do nothing summer day. I had decided to take a nice walk into town with my childhood friend Nathan. We were just talking about our usual daily lives and what would be suspecting in our upcoming years as college freshman. Nathan dreamed about what his time in art school would be like and I couldn't be happier for him. I mean he was so excited with his new school that he was literally jumping for joy and making a fool of himself in the middle of the street. That was when fate decided to screw with me. Unknown to Nathan, a car was speeding down the road and heading straight for him. I saw the car coming and possibly did the stupidest and the most heroic thing in my life; I pushed out-of-the-way and took the hit for him. All I felt was agonizing pain. My bones seized under the pressure and broke with a sickening crack. My body launched into the air. I tried to scream but, no sound came out. My body soon fell back to the ground and another sickening crack resounded. Guess that was my skull cracking open. My body began to feel numb and the world around me was starting to blur. People were screaming and yelling at each other help trying to make sense about what happened. Nathan entered my blurred vision with tears in his eyes. He was saying that everything would be alright and that I would be okay. My conscious was staring to fade and I knew that my life was going to end here and now. I gave a small smile and thanked Nathan for being such and great friend and I had hoped that he would remember me. Nathan became hysterical saying that I would live and to hold on. My vision began to turn black and soon I lost consciousness.

The next thing I know I'm floating in water. I started to panic and I try to kick, squirm, whatever I could do to get out of here. I had just died and now I'm in some weird place with no sight or no fucking idea where I am, of course I would freak out like this. I kept on squirming trying to find some way out of this water prison. Suddenly, I saw light and now found myself free from that damn prison. I did the only thing I could possible think of in this situation. I screamed. I screamed for finally being free, for not knowing what the fuck just happened, and for the sake that I'm know completely scared about what is going on. I felt big hands grab at me and cleaning me. Now I was even more freaked out. I was with some fucking giants of some sorts and now I'm even more scared and even confused. Worst of all, I can't see a fucking damn thing and it is really pissing me off. Okay, I got to calm down. Nothing could be accomplished with me freaking out, so I got to stay calm. They soon wrap me in a blanket and handed me off to someone else. The minute I'm in this new person's arms, my body seems to relax. I don't why or how, but being with this person just soothes me and makes me feel safe. I could hear two voices nearby talking in something other than English. It seems familiar but, I can't put my finger on it. I know I heard it before… what is it? Wait, its Japanese! So I'm in someplace where giants live that speak Japanese. Great, so now what I am I going to do? Should I try to escape and run away? Should I accept these people and live with them? Even with all the confusion, I now just noticed something. My body feels different for some reason. I feel lighter almost and weaker than normal. I mean know that I just died and all but… Hold on, I did die and now I in some new place in a weakened body with blurry vision in the arms of some giant.

Wait, my death, a new place, weak body, giants… don't tell me I've been reborn. Now that would explain everything. So that would mean that the arms I'm in would be… I looked, with the vision starting to improve a little, to see a young woman. She had long chestnut hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin reminded me of a china doll with no blemishes or lines marring her face, but the only thing different was her skin was slightly tanned. What amazed me the most about her was her emerald-green eyes that showed both love an admiration in them. Damn, I have one hot mom. My dad is really lucky to have her as a wife. My new mother talked to me but, I couldn't understand a single word that she was saying. Sure I knew some Japanese from watching anime but, this was on a different level that I knew. The only thing that she kept on repeating was what sounded like a name. Yutaka. I guess that's my new name.

I mean I know it's weird that I'm accepting a new family and leaving my old one behind but, that's just the way I am. I died and now I'm reborn into a new life with a new family. It's that plain and simple.

… I seriously wonder if I becoming bi-polar or something if not even a minute ago, I was freaking out about being in a room full of giants and freaking my little baby brain out and now I'm accepting my new life-like it's nothing. I guess I have to worry about that later.

I soon felt someone else lift me up into their arms and cradle me just like my mom did. This time, the person felt strong and rugged and I even felt some weird bumps along his arms that annoyed me to some degree. I looked up at this mysterious person and to say I shock was an understatement to what I saw. The man before me, who I presumed was my father, was burly fellow with tanned skin and messy brown hair. His mouth had continued on with stitches that stretched up forming a Glasgow smile. Though what shocked me were his eyes. They were dull green and pupiless eyes and that the sclera were a red. My father was Kakuzu, a missing-nin from Taki and is considered to be the strongest members of the Akatsuki and ninja in the Naruto-verse.

It took me a few moment to process that last bit of info. Kakuzu is from Naruto the manga/anime from my world. If he is in front of me, holding me, then that would mean that…

I'M IN THE NARUTO-VERSE!?

I mean what the fuck is that supposed to mean. That I got reborn into a world full of psychotic ninjas that kill . I mean does God or whatever fucking God exists trying to troll me. I know that, to me, it's unbelievable being in a world where you learn to kill others, gain the ability climb trees with no hands, to walk on water, and to throw jutsus like they're nobody's fucking business… Why the hell am I complaining about this; this is sweet for a Narutard like me. I could learn all sorts of cool things and become such a badass. Also, with Kakuzu as my dad, I could be invincible.

However, during my mental rant, I failed to notice that someone else besides my parents and the doctor. My father had decided that I needed to meet this new sibling of mine and decided to put me in his arms. I looked up and I almost did a double take. There, holding me in his lap, was a child Kakuzu look-alike minus the stitches around his face. The man behind me spoke to this new Kakuzu. I was only able to pick up and translate the words Kakuzu and little brother. Wait, my would he say that. It sound like…

It dawned on me that the child Kakuzu look-alike holding me was the actually Kakuzu and that the man before was our father, who looked like a carbon copy of the soon to be missing-nin. So that would mean Kakuzu is my older brother and I was his little brother. Wow that's a lot to take in.

I tried to make sense of the events that just unfolded but, for me being a baby now, it just hurt my head so, I did the only thing a baby would do. I smiled and giggled reaching my stubby arms out to my oni-chan. I'm going to love my new life here.

* * *

Please Review

-Arcami


	2. Early Years

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late post, a mixture of school, clubs, writer's block(it's a bitch), and laziness, kind of prevent an earlier release of this chapter. I had a hard time trying to explain a few things and I tried the best I can with explaining them. Also, if Kakuzu seems a little out of character or majorly out of character, that's because he is just a little kid, not the S-class missing nin me all know and love. I have a little room to deal with in that way so please don't flame me for it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. If I did, then I would have killed many people in very horrible ways.**

* * *

Ch. 2 Early years

After my stay at the hospital, my family and I were finally allowed to go home. I'm excited to say the least about how Kakuzu had lived in Taki. From what I could remember from my past life, there never was enough information on the village except from that brief filler arc with the Hero's water and the fact that Fuu was the jinchuuriki of the seven tails. Other than that I'm completely in the dark with what ever else was going on in the village.

I stand corrected, the almost village. As it turns out, Taki wasn't a regulated village as of yet and the only thing that was present were homes scattered around the area where the village would soon be. So that means Hashirama had just defeated Madara and now the village system idea was spreaeding thought the ninja world. Soon villages would pop up all over and the ninja world, that everyone knew back in my world at least, would come into existence. That also meant Taki would give my brother Kakuzu the mission that would soon lead to him defecting and taking their secret kinjutsu to extend his own life.

However, that doesn't make now sense since many believed that Kakuzu's stiches and masks were from the kinjutsu but, seeing as dad has the stitches on him now crushes that notion. This is too much for my baby brain to deal with. For now, I'll just enjoy my new life and family.

It took us a little while to finally reach my new home. It was somewhere hidden in the forest, but not too far away from where the village center. Certainty, a perfect spot for a family of ninja. Our new home was a two-story home in the very obvious Traditional Japanese style. As my father, whose name was Gou, opened the door and brought my new family and me into our home. We entered into a hall that led to a staircase on the right and hallway on the left. We walked down the hall into a living room of sorts with a low table and some cushions surrounding it. Past this room was moderate sized kitchen and behind that was screen door that I think led to outside.

My mother, who was still holding me, handed me off to my father and made her way to the kitchen to more than likely prepare lunch. Now, in my father's arms, I could still marvel at how much he looked Kakuzu. I mean, I know that he is our father and all, but it's just unbelievable that he looks this similar to him. Am I going to look like them, or am I going to look more like my mother? I don't know, but either way would be just fine for me. Though, looking like my father and brother would be my hope since they are just both so awesome.

Again, during my little mental rant my father and Kakuzu both had made their way to wooden dining table inside the kitchen. Still cradled in his arms, he began to coo and baby talk with me and trying to make me laugh. It had worked and I was laughing at all the silly and funny sounds that he was making at me. It was surprising that even if he was scaring and menacing, he was a lovable and caring father to me. It was something that I never expected seeing how Kakuzu had turned out; a menacing, cold-blooded, heartless, and greedy miser that wouldn't hesitate to kill you for money. How in the world did he become such a killer from the smiling giggling young kid not even three feet from me?

Wait… Kakuzu GIGGILED! Now I had to see this. I mean it's not every day, or lifetime in my case, that you see someone who you knew as stern and pissed at everyone giggle like a little kid. Though he being a little kid would explain his behavior, but my earlier image of him is now destroyed. Only now I see is a three-year old, Christmas eye colored little kid wanting to play with his little brother. It was both heartwarming and little creepy to see such a thing but, nonetheless heartwarming.

My father spoke to Kakuzu telling him to do something. Seriously, when am I going to start understanding them, it's really getting annoying. He walked over to Kakuzu, who was now sitting in a chair, and placed me in his lap. I looked up and saw a smile grace his lips as he talked to me. Even though I couldn't understand a damn word that he was saying, I felt comfort in them and that in itself is scary.

I know that I should try to accept that Kakuzu is now a little kid and he is showing care to his brother, but I still was holding on to a thin strand of hope that he was still the awesome shinobi that I knew him as. I just hoped that my existence didn't affect him that much, or that my existence was what changed him in the first place. The anime never went into any detail about Kakuzu's childhood and years as a ninja. This somehow begs the question about what he was like and what his family could have been and how they raised him. Maybe we, his family, died somewhere down the line after he left Taki or even before that. I never really knew and the fear of not knowing started to consume me. I didn't want to die again. I wanted to live a fun and full life like I wanted. I now that asking for that much in the ninja world is a stretch but, I at least have to try. If I have to change my fate, which may or may have befallen me in the timeline, and possibly destroy the storyline of the Naruto manga, then I guess that's what I'm going to do. In order to live, I guess I have to destroy the known future. It kind of sounds like the Law of Equivalence of Alchemy from Full-Metal. In order to create, you have to give something of equal or greater value. Let's just hope that I don't give up and destroy too much of the future.

A few years had passed by in a flash. I was now turning four years old and we were holding a small party. It was a very enjoyable event and I was actually having fun.

"Happy Birthday Yutaka!" My family said.

Yeah, I was now finally able to understand what they were now saying to me. I guess that happens when you're surrounded by the language every day.

"Arigato, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Aniki." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

I also was finally able to speak now too. Thank whatever god that I finally learned to speak. I wanted to talk to my family for the longest time that I had to force myself to use my undeveloped vocal chords to learn how to speak and it was kind of ironic what my first word was. Money. I'm not even kidding you, my very first word was money. Hell, even the story behind it was even more ironic.

I was about a little over a year old when and I finally learned to walk without falling on my ass. My parents and brother became overjoyed and decided to teach me how to speak. They tried so many words for me to use and even tried to use the standard Tou-san and Kaa-san to make me say something. However, my voice wouldn't come out and as a result I was only able to speak in gurgled sounds. To say that I was mad was much underrated. I was furious. All those fucking years of reading and watching manga and anime had gone down the shithole. I wasn't able to speak yet and my parents were worrying that I wasn't able to talk at all. That too scared me. If I wasn't able to talk, I couldn't even think what could happen to my career as a shinobi. It would be over before I had even started. I became to speak to my family and I would just had to try to persevere and fight my way through it.

Over the course of that week, I had tried many times to speak my first words on my own and I still continued to fail. I was really getting frustrated. I had decided to take a break and toddled over to Kakuzu counting his money. Yeah, even at the age of four close to five years old, Kakuzu had his obsession with money. Though at this point it was just an interest in it, not the full-blown greed that he had when he was older. I sat next to him and watched him count his money over and over. For some reason though, money had held a strange fascination to me. In my earlier life, I never really thought of money as holding as such an importance to me but, that had changed after living with Kakuzu and our family.

Since Takigakure, was not an official village as of yet, they weren't able to receive official mission request from outside clients. The only way a ninja would be able to receive any sort of payment was from the Takikage and even he didn't have enough money to pay for all the missions that he wanted. This led to a somewhat of a depression in Taki and money was becoming more and more valuable to every family, especially ours. It wouldn't be that big of a surprise that Kakuzu had developed a money obsession.

Well anyway, as he was counting his money, I crawled into his lap and watched as he went from bill to bill counting as he finished each pile. I remembered that he tried to teach me the word for money and he it never caught on. If I remember correctly I think the word was…

"Okane." I spoke.

Kakuzu froze with money in hand and stared at me.

"What did you say?" he questioned trying not to seem too overjoyed.

"OKANE!" I yelled this time.

I was ecstatic. I could finally fucking talk. It was unbelievable. I didn't have talk in babbles anymore. I could finally speak. Hell even my family was happy for me. My brother was swinging me in his arms elated that I could finally talk. My parents had heard my voice from the next room and they were cheering along with us. It was a happy day and I finally understood that this was all real. Any tiny piece of me that thought this wasn't real shattered and replaced with the memories that I felt that day. That I really was a part of Kakuzu's…our family.

Now back to my birthday, I had just finished blowing out the candles on the cake my mother, Tomoko, had made. When we had finished my father had decided to talk with us about something. He had been very quiet for a while. He was thinking over something as he had led me and my brother outside. My brother and I sat on the porch waiting for our father to finally speak his mind. He turned to face us with a serious look on his face which is rather odd for him.

You see remember when I said that Kakuzu and my father were carbon copies of one another? Yeah, that was only in appearance. Personality wise, that's a very different story. While Kakuzu, although with no anger issues, still acted like he did when he was older. Our father though was a little more hyperactive, compared to him. He was like a mix between Kakuzu and Naruto's personality, which kind of surprised me. He would act like a miser and go after money during his bounty hunts, then his personalty did a 180 and he would then act like a five-year old getting a new toy for Christmas. Also, most of the time he never had a very serious look on his face. He mostly seemed relaxed and happy all the time even with the mission that he was able to get. To see him serious is something that was foreign to me.

"Kakuzu, Yutaka, I believe that today, you are both ready to learn about our clan and its abilities." He said with an eerie seriousness to his voice.

WHAT!? Our clan? Kakuzu is a part of a clan! This is unbelievable. I never knew that he was a member of a clan since they never went into detail about his childhood. I'm so excited to see what abilities he can use. Maybe his clan ability could be his Earth Grudge Fear. Since our father has stitches on his body like Kakuzu when he was older, I'm guessing that he had learned it some way and it couldn't be from that kinjutsu scroll that Kakuzu took to extend his life. I now that for a fact since I haven't seen father with any masks on his back that Kakuzu used to extend his life in the first place. So the masks are a part of the kinjutsu then. I wonder if they originally belong to our clan or something.

"As you may or may not know," our father began cutting me from my thoughts, "our clan has a very interesting abilities and techniques that go along with our kinjutsu Earth Grudge Fear."

Well that answered one question.

"Earth Grudge Fear?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes, it an ability our clan has learned that turns our bodies into a rag doll like appearance that is held together by threads."

"Is that what all the stiches are for?" I questioned trying to sound oblivious.

"Correct, these stiches are actually a special type thread that is able to regenerate and multiply when introduced to chakra. These are what hold our bodies together and allow us to separate each body part from our body."

"But won't that hurt?" Kakuzu asked worried.

"No it doesn't, you see, in order for our bodies to do such a feat our clan had to change our body structure, by replacing all our muscles and bones with these gray thread like tendrils."

This is shocking. I never knew that they replaced most of their body's inner workings just to have an amazing ability. The question though was how in the hell was he still alive or better yet a ninja even.

"How are you alive then Tou-san" I questioned curiously.

He gave a low chuckle. "That's easy, when the threads go into your body, they purposely break your bones and destroy your muscles to make room for them to grow. They then replace what they had destroyed and then act as your new skeletal and muscular systems. In return, the threads become attuned to your body allowing you to control and manipulate them as you see fit. Though the procedure is extremely painful, the rewards are well worth it."

We sat there in silence trying to make sense of the information we were given. In order for me to have such an amazing ability, I had to let the threads destroy my body and I have to feel the pain of whatever it destroyed. That's just unsettling to say the least. I know that Kakuzu and I have seen the advantages our father had with being able to use his threads both in his regular life and when he was training. However, now that we knew the cost for being able to use such an ability, I was starting to have second thoughts.

In my old life, I had tried to avoid any sort of pain that I would intentionally put myself through. I never really enjoyed being in pain. Though everyone else was no different from me. Hell, even in the ninja world, pain is pretty much a job hazard that they had to face . It was unavoidable and I had to accept that as truth. I didn't like it but, to get stronger, I needed to make sacrifices and this is just one of them.

"I know that this is a lot to take in and you guys still have some time before you have to undergo the process. Though Yutaka has more time then you Kakuzu."

"What do you mean, Otou-san?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Well, the most opportune time to do the process is between the ages of seven and eight years old. Yutaka has a few years before that happens, while you have at most a few weeks."

"Why can't you do it when we are older?"

"Well it is possible but, the pain would be unbearable for any seasoned ninja to handle. Since your bones and muscles were in your body for a longer period, you become use to using them in your everyday lives. If you were to undergo the process at an older age, beside the unimaginable pain that could put you out for weeks, you would have to learn how to use the technique when you are so used to using your regular muscles and bones. This could take years to master and even then you wouldn't be up to par with how you were before. With doing it at a younger age, the pain would be severely lessened since children's bones are more malleable than and adults and you would grow up using the ability as an everyday occurrence."

"Wait wouldn't that make us stop growing when we do go through the process?" Kakuzu questioned.

"No. Since the threads are replacing your bones and muscles and become attuned to your chakra, they will still be growing and developing like normal muscles and bones do in the human body. In fact, they actually grow longer and stronger than normal thus making you taller and stronger than normal."

This is awesome! I can't believe that these threads had properties like this. Hell I'll even be just as tall as Kakuzu and Tou-san! I still have a few years till I decide whether to go through the process but, I think I already know what I'm going to do. If I wanted the strength to protect my Aniki from the future that he faces, then I'm going to have to get stronger to do so. I know that pain will be unbearable and I won't able to move for a while but, still I would go through this just to help Aniki.

….Yeah, I'm definitely bipolar.

**Kakuzu POV**

Tou-san had finally finished explain to us about our clan's abilities. To be honest I never really took that much interest in them. I just mainly focused on my money. However, hearing about how useful and strong they are, it will definitely help me get more money in the future when I become a ninja. Although the only other reason I might want to have this power is to…

"Aniki, come on, you said you would teach me some taijutsu that you learned in school. Hurry. Hurry."

I look sown at Yutaka string at me with his pleading eyes. It still surprises me that he looks so much like me and dad. He has the same red and green eyes as us, although the green is darker than ours. As well as, having the same dark brown shaggy hair on his head and his skin is just as dark as mine.

"I'll be out in a minute, just wait for me outside, okay."

"Hai, but don't be late or I'm charging you a fee." He replies cheerily before he runs off to the backyard.

I sigh at his antics. He really is apart of this family. He's just as obsessed as me and Tou-san with money, though, not as bad. I really do treasure him just as much as I do money. He is my little brother and I'm his precious Aniki. I want to protect him as the brother that he looks up to. I don't want to see him sad at all.

"Hurry up, Aniki."

I let a small smile grace my lips as I now have my answer for Tou-san.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming."

I will gain this power to protect my little brother's future.

And get some money as well.

* * *

**Finally, I'm already plotting out the next chapter and its the ritual of getting Earth Grudge fear and many some school days for Kakuzu and Yutaka. Don't know but might as well try. Anyway, I have many ideas to think about for this tory and even other possible stories to write about but I have no clue which to do. SO I have to ask my lovely viewers if I should either work on this story or start another along with it. **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) An Akatsuki, Konoha 12, Sand sibilings, team Taka, and few other chracters cats story (kind of done already but, still fun to write about.)**

**2) A fic about a human who wins the lottery game in a mall and becomes the new god of death and destruction, Jashin. (got the idea from a game I'm playing. Vitrual cake to those who guess it!)**

**and...**

**3) Five friends end up dead and are now turned into the gods and goddess of each elemental affinity and they try to change the plot of Naruto against Kami's rules.**

**Looking forward to the reviews and decisions.**

**So please, review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz.**

**Arcami out.**


End file.
